Lip Rings and Football Jerseys
by impalaskey
Summary: Dean Winchester was not a romantic. He didn't do relationships- no holding hands or chaste kisses in the hallways. He has a list of one-night stands and broken hearts the size of Santa's naughty list, even as a freshman. That was before. Before Castiel. Castiel Novak was the boy with the hair that matched his eyes. He was the boy with the lip ring, the boy who liked a freshman. But
1. Chapter 1

It isn't easy to practice with an attractive guy watching you. And, God, is Castiel Novak attractive. Bright blue eyes, lip ring, and abs (thank god he and Dean have gym together). Maybe Dean was overthinking it, but he was pretty sure that Castiel was there for him. If he wasn't he _really_ needed to stop staring. The game was Friday and Dean had to practice.

It was hard to focus on anything but Castiel; the way he licked and bit at his lips, the way he fidgeted with his hands. Paying too much attention to these details, he ran straight into the boy's brother, Gabriel. Dean tripped, tumbling backwards and barely managing to catch himself on the nearby bleachers. He looked up at Gabriel apologetically, but his gaze was quickly averted. He could hear Castiel laughing from where he stood.

He shot a stern look in his direction. Castiel stopped laughing, only to smile at Dean smugly, wink, and go back to laughing when Dean's face reddened.

The rest of practice continues as normal and, before Dean knew it, it was time to head to the lockers. Once Dean finished there, he found Castiel leaning against the doorframe- waiting for him. He scowled at him and kept walking, wishing to avoid conflict of any kind.

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being turned to face the smug-looking senior.

"Hey there, pretty boy. Practice go well?" Castiel practically purred. Dean scowled and tried to move from the grip on his shoulder. He was held still.

"Aw, Sweetheart, what's the rush? I just wanted to talk." He paused. "I was hoping that maybe we could do more, though. I hear you're a sucker for blue eyes."

Dean swallowed thickly. He gave Castiel a once-over, eyes dancing from lips to chest, from chest to thighs, from thighs to feet, and from feet to eyes. He frowned.

"Are you insulting me?" he questioned, "Because I know a lot of rumors about my relationships get around, and, yeah, some of them are true, but that doesn't mean I'm some kind of whore, Novak." He pulled out of Castiel's hold and practically reached his dad's car before the other boy caught up.

"I wasn't insulting you, Dean. I was simply asking if you were interested in having sex with me. There's a difference." There was a slight pause before Dean stopped, turning to face Castiel with a glare.

"Screw you, piercings. Just because I came out doesn't mean I want to sleep with every guy I meet. I don't need anyone else giving me shit about coming out."

Castiel chuckled lowly. "You think I was kidding?" he asked, stepping closer to Dean.

Dean swallowed thickly again. Castiel raised his hand slowly, placing against Dean's cheek. He ran his hand across Dean's cheekbone and Dean could barely hold his eyes open. A few seconds and the sensation had his eyes fluttering closed and him leaning into the touch.

"I have a thing for popular boys," he murmured, "I like breaking them, like seeing them vulnerable and down on their knees for me. I like making pretty boys like you tell me what they want me to do to them- in vivid detail. I make them admit that- even if they think I'm a freak- they like me."

Dean whined softly. He _felt_ vulnerable. Breathing out a soft, "please," he opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Castiel with curiosity-filled eyes.

And, just like that, Castiel was pulling away from Dean. He winked and called out a, "See you later, Winchester," as he climbed into his brother's car.


	2. Chapter 2

He was angry. Or, at least, sexually frustrated. He'd climbed into his father's car grumbling about, "stupid fucking cute seniors." His dad had just regarded him with a stern look.

Hours later, after it had gotten dark enough for Dean to turn his light on, his phone chimed. Absently, he picked it up, finishing up the last sentence on his English homework before looking at the text.

 **Unknown Number:** You look like you need a break.

 **Dean:** Um. What?

 **Unknown Number:** I can't believe I've never watched you get dressed. Or undressed.

 **Dean:** Who is this?

 **Unknown Number:** Guess.

Dean frowned down at his phone. How was he supposed to-

 **Dean:** You literally just walked away from me earlier. How the hell did you get my number?

 **Unknown Number:** My younger brother is friends with yours.

 **Dean:** Where are you?

 **Unknown Number:** I've lived next to you for three years.

Dean looked up from his phone, sending a worried look to the window.

 **Dean:** How long have you been watching me, creep?

 **Unknown Number:** Like 10 minutes. Calm down.

Dean got up from his desk, slowly crossing the room to stand in front of his window. He studied their roofs, deliberately ignoring Castiel's gaze. After a moment, he raised his eyes to meet Castiel's. The boy grinned and Dean looked back at his phone to avoid the blush.

 **Dean:** You could climb across the roofs pretty easily.

There was a pause. Castiel was staring down at his phone with a smirk, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He looked up at Dean, raised an eyebrow, then started to type.

 **Unknown Number:** You want me over there? I thought I was a creep.

 **Dean:** You're too cute to be creepy.

Instead of answering, Castiel got up. He opened his window, crawled across the roofs, and waited patiently as Dean opened the window. He clambered in and Dean busied himself with closing the window as Castiel crossed the room.

He plopped down on Dean's bed like he'd done it a million times. He kicked off his shoes and situated himself near the top of the bed, where all the pillows were.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he said, "So, you think I'm cute, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean actually had to take a deep breath before he turned to face Castiel. He ignored the satisfied look and the gleam in Castiel's eyes.

"What, like calling me pretty is any different?"

Castiel just chuckled. "Everyone thinks your pretty. No one thinks I'm cute," he said, laying back on the bed.

Dean rolled his eyes, picking a pillow up from the floor and tossing it at Castiel. It was swatted away with ease, and he sat on the bed carefully, feeling like guest in his own room.

"So, about what you said earlier, I-"

"Offered. What I offered earlier," Castiel corrected, sitting up quickly.

"Whatever. Did you- I mean, you meant it, right? You want to, uh, y'know?"

"Yes, Dean. I want to have sex with you. I figured that was pretty clear."

"Yeah, but-" He sighed. "I've never _been_ with a guy before, so it's- it's new to me."

Castiel actually burst out laughing at that. When Dean frowned at him, he just laughed harder.

"I can't believe someone as experienced as you has never been with a guy," he said breathily once he'd calmed down.

"I didn't even know I liked guys until a few months ago!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Castiel snorted and shook his head. He leaned forward, draping his arms over Dean's shoulders and letting his hands pool at the waistband of Dean's shorts.

"And how, exactly, did you come to the conclusion that you liked guys, hm?" he murmured, nibbling at Dean's earlobe. His hands began roaming over Dean's thighs as he spoke again. "What happened to make you realize that you want to be on your knees instead of between some girls legs?"

Dean's breath hitched and he leaned back into Castiel. He struggled to keep his noises to himself, biting his lip harshly as Castiel whispered in his ear. When Dean didn't answer Castiel's question, the touching stopped.

"Don't make me leave to get an answer out of you, Sweetheart."

"I watched you in the locker room," he mumbled, staring down at his lap in embarrassment.

Castiel leaned back, moving so that he could see Dean's face.

"You-" He grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. "And I'm the creep. Right."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean groaned, frustrated. He let his head hang, running both hands through his short hair. He was silent for a few moments.

"I wasn't like that," he muttered.

"Mhm," Castiel replied.

He crawled next to Dean, leaning as close as possible, face nearly touching Dean's. He settled for being face to face instead of body to body.

"You weren't watching me so you could go home and get off with those images in your head, right?"

He pushed at Dean's shoulders lightly, making him sit up straight. Slowly, he clambered in to his lap, Dean's legs fitting perfectly between and under Castiel's. He ran his fingers over Dean's- unfortunately clothed- chest and shoulders before speaking again.

"It was completely innocent, watching me strip down to just boxers- and, sometimes, less than that- wasn't it?" he purred, pulling at Dean's shirt gently.

In seconds, Dean was pulling his shirt off and Castiel was trailing his hands over the bare skin. Dean was breathing shakily, surprised at how gentle Castiel seemed to be.

"Would it bother you," Dean asked, not even trying to hide the nervous tone of voice, "if I really did get off on watching you undress?"

Castiel let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head softly.

"I always figured a pretty boy like you had some sort of hidden interest. Yours, apparently, is public nudity."

This time, Dean laughed. He had started pulling at Castiel's shirt, insisting silently on it's removal. His hands stopped mid-pull at the accusation.

"You think that's why I watched you? Public nudity?" He scoffed. "I'm not pathetic. I just like piercings- and tattoos."

Castiel hummed in reply. He stared down at Dean's chest for a moment, then smirked. He pulled off his own shirt, biting down a grin when Dean's eyes widened. Dean reached out, gently tracing his finger over the tattoo on Castiel's bicep (a small bee and beehive), then the one on his chest (Enochian word for love), and finally the one on his side (Saturn surrounded by stars).

It was strangely intimate. They were both breathing shakily and staying silent otherwise. Castiel felt vulnerable for the first time in a situation like this and it was then that he knew he'd have to stay away from Dean after tonight. He knew that if he stayed around, he'd get attached and nothing good could come of that.

Dean had quit tracing Saturn's rings, which shook Castiel out of his thoughts. He refocused his eyes to see a flustered and aroused Dean. Grinning cockily, he climbed off of Dean's lap.

It was when he had his pants halfway off that he looked up again, finding that Dean was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Well, are you going to get on your knees for me or not, pretty boy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Breathing heavily, the boys collapsed onto the bed together. Dean was grinning stupidly, resting his arms above his head in an attempt to cool himself off. Castiel, on the other hand, was already sitting himself up and looking around the room for his scattered clothing.

"Hey," Dean murmured, nudging Castiel gently.

Castiel paid little attention, glancing at Dean half-heartedly and giving a, "hm?" in reply.

Dean sat up, frowning at Castiel- who still wasn't looking at him full on. He fixed himself so he'd sit comfortably, then waited. When Castiel got up from the bed, he spoke again.

"Are you leaving?"

This time, Castiel turned to him with an almost-bitter expression. He was holding his shirt and sweatpants in one hand. With the other, he was struggling to pull up his boxers.

"I- yeah. I should get home before my parents find out I'm not there," he said, voice sounding distracted more than anything. "This, uh, this was fun though. Really fun. We should do it more often. You're not really into relationships, right? We could do some kind of sex thing. Y'know, we'll just do it to blow off some steam. No strings attached kind of thing. What do you think?"

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again. He stared at Castiel with a bewildered look for a moment before smiling crookedly.

"Are you trying to make me your bitch, piercings?" He asked, moving to the edge of the bed. "Because I don't think I appreciate that."

Castiel snorted, shaking his head as he pulled on his sweatpants.

"You'd enjoy being my bitch, Winchester. I don't know how you've survived without it for so long. I mean, think about it, free sex, whenever you want, wherever you want it. That's the dream, isn't it?"

"I'm so becoming your bitch. What's next, you're into torture and whips and stuff?"

"Well..."

Dean sat up straight, raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing any of that with you. Ever," he said, attempting to make his voice more demanding than nervous.

Castiel just burst into laughter. He sat on the bed once he was fully clothed, laying back so his head was in Dean's lap.

"I'm not going to torture you. At least, not with whips or anything. Words work well enough," he mumbled. "I do, however, have a thing with being in charge. I'm sure you've noticed- and enjoyed- my dominance."

Dean grinned down at him, running a hand through the boys hair absently.

"That's probably why we work so well together," he murmured, "I've got a thing for dominant people."

"It shows."

Dean rolled his eyes. He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss Castiel's forehead. It was a strange feeling, to want to be so intimate and gentle with someone he just slept with. It was unusual for him. Then again, the whole night had been pretty intimate. Castiel sat up suddenly, pushing himself off the bed and walking towards the window.

"I need to go home. It's getting pretty late," he offered.

Dean nodded, biting at his lip. His face feigned a look of neutrality, though he felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah. Yeah, right. So, I'll see you later?"

Castiel nodded shortly.

"You'll see me later," he confirmed.

With that, he walked to the window. He made short time of opening it and getting outside. The air was cold as he crossed the roofs of the houses carefully, making sure not to take a wrong step. Once he reached his window, he slid into his room with ease. He closed and locked the window and slid the curtains closed.

As he made his way to his bed, the one thought on his mind was, "so much for staying away".


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, and Castiel is climbing through his window at three A.M.- naked. Dean wakes up to a slow and sloppy kiss, to which he responds with a push in Castiel's direction. The guy looks offended. And high, Dean thinks, and it wouldn't really surprise him if Castiel was.

It takes him a moment to fully process what's happened before he speaks.

"Sorry, didn't know who you were," he murmurs, absently raising his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He pauses when his eyes focus a bit more, then frowns. "Are you- Fuck, are you naked?"

Castiel grins dopily and nods. "When I smoke, I get-" He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, searching for the right word. "I need sex."

Dean snorts at that. "You get horny?" he asks.

He has to hold back a laugh when Castiel's eyes fly open and he nods excitedly.

"And climbing through my window in the middle of the night with no clothes on is your way of asking for sex?"

Castiel nods again and Dean can't decide if that's hot or stupid. Later, he decides it's both.

He looks Castiel over once, then nods.

"Fine. Let's get started, then," he murmurs, pulling Castiel in for a kiss. This one is sloppier, rushed. He pulls himself in to Castiel's lap, boxers brushing over his already-hard dick and moans into the kiss.

When he pulls away, he moans again, louder, because there's pressure and friction in the perfect place and, _god_ , it feels so good. Dean's a little grateful that Sam is the only one home. He's fully seated in Castiel's lap, rutting against his dick. It's just enough friction to tease the both of them, to make them both just that much more desperate.

Dean sheds his boxers quickly, crawling off Castiel's lap to leaf through the drawer on his bedside table. He pulls out a small circular bottle and tosses it to Castiel, who catches it clumsily.

"I figured that'd make things easier this time," he murmurs, making his way back into the other's lap. "Not that what you did last time wasn't totally hot."

Castiel chuckles. Opening the bottle, he tells Dean to lift himself up. He squirts some of the lube on to his fingers and slowly spreads it over Dean's hole. Which, by the way, is still sore from the other day.

Dean hisses, steadying himself on Castiel's shoulders. He pushes one finger into Dean, who makes a strangled whimpering sound. "You were right," Cas mutters, slowly- and, God, it's like he's torturing Dean- pushing a second finger in, knuckle deep. "It is easier than last time."

By the time he has three fingers in, Dean is whining and begging Castiel to just _fuck him already._ He decides to comply, telling Dean to ride his fingers while he gets himself ready. Dean does as he's told and Castiel is sure that it's way hotter than Dean down on his knees. He pulls the cap of the lube bottle open with his teeth and stops.

"No condom?" he asks, and Dean shakes his head.

"Knew I forgot something," he mutters, breathing heavily.

Castiel squirts some lube out on his free hand and spreads it over his dick. Dean whines in disappointment when Cas removes his fingers. But, that disappointment is quickly replaced by excitement.

"Want you to do all the work, yeah? Just do what I tell you?" Castiel asks. All Dean can do is nod in response.

He steadies himself with shaking hands on Cas' shoulder as he lowers himself onto the other boy's dick. He's breathless by the time he's fully seated, thighs already burning. Castiel lays back, running his hands over Dean's lower half carefully.

"Alright, jock boy, want you to ride me slowly. Take your time," he instructs.

Dean does just that, letting out broken moans every time Castiel's cock brushes over his prostate. He wants to move faster, wants to rush it and feel his orgasm hit him like a wave, but he can't. Castiel asked him to do this, so that's what he's doing.

It doesn't take very long for him to feel the familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach (teenage stamina sucks). He lets out a long moan, hands braced on Castiel's chest as he spills, untouched, onto it.

He's still riding out his orgasm when Castiel starts to buck up into him, making Dean whimper and whine due to overstimulation. Seconds later, Castiel is coming in Dean's hole, groaning in satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's been two months and Castiel still isn't sure how he ended up with Dean naked and curled up to his chest. Somehow, their relationship went from casual sex to Dean snuggling with Castiel for warmth in the middle of the night. Though, a relationship isn't exactly what this was. Castiel had reminded Dean several times over the past few weeks. Every time he thought Dean might be getting attached, he reminded him that this was nothing but sex, that that's all they'd ever be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To be honest, Dean had gotten used to it. In fact, he practically ignored the fact that Castiel seemed to think of him as a fuck toy. He actually kind of enjoyed it because, despite his masculine personality in public, he was quite submissive for Castiel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Of course, the fact that he wanted to be Castiel's boyfriend could also have something to do with how easily the other could get him to do things./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Get on your knees, Dean," and "Be a good boy, Dean," were simple commands that made Dean's heart flutter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In short, he was falling for Castiel- fast and hard. Soon, everyone would know it, too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Two more months passed and Castiel seemed to grow more distant every day. He wouldn't even look at Dean in gym class. And, Dean's pretty sure he's caught Castiel laughing about him with his friends./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Each day, each round of sex, seemed to bring a new brand of tension to their already strained relationship./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It really shouldn't have been a surprise when Dean heard Castiel blatantly making fun of him in the locker room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He's such an ass, but he'll do whatever I tell him," Castiel brags, glancing at one of his friends while he pulls up his jeans. "I think he thinks he has a chance to emdate/em me." He snorts, then scoffs. "As if I'd ever be with that dickhead. He's got enough daddy issues to compensate for the both of us. emAnd/em, sometimes, in the middle of the night when I can't get him to leave, he tells me really personal things and- like- I'm not his boyfriend. Does he think I'm not going to tell anyone? Come on, that's perfect blackmail material, right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And, when Castiel finishes that sentence and his friends nod and laugh with him, he turns to see Dean staring at him, broken expression riddled across his face./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean pushed Castiel up against the lockers, rough, calloused hands flexing against the soft skin of Cas' neck. Everybody was staring, but Dean's gaze was transfixed on the douche standing in front of him. They were pressed together, chest to chest and face to face, and Castiel- the bastard- was grinning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm gonna beat your ass, Novak," Dean spat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was fuming, blood set on a semi-permanent boil for the moment. Four months, all of them spent being everything Castiel had asked him to be. Four months of falling asleep in the older boy's arms and four months of taking care of him when he'd had too much to drink or smoke, when he showed up crying. Four months of caring too much and getting nothing in return./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel chuckled and Dean could feel it against his arms. "You won't hurt me, Dean. You like me too much. Why else would what I've said bother you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean pushed closer to him, mouth brushing his earlobe for what felt like the millionth time. This time, it wasn't gentle or caring, it was rough and hurt. His breath was ragged as he muttered, "Fuck you, you fuckin' freak."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Castiel chuckled again, this time more bitter. Dean wanted to hurt him. "You already have, sweetheart, and you see how well that turned out for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He backed up, looking like he'd just been punched. There was a stinging just behind his eyes. It was a feeling he became all too familiar with when his mom died. It was a feeling he wasn't going to let show in front of Castiel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I hate you," he muttered, voice crackling with hurt. "I never want to see you again."With that, he made his way out of the locker room, slamming the gym doors behind him. br /-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He walked all the way home, sobbing periodically. He stopped to in front of Castiel's house, kicking a rock towards the front steps. His cat meowed at him and ran away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I hate him," he said to himself, over and over again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I hate him," he said, more to convince himself than anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He passed his mom on the way in, mumbling about getting in trouble at school. Locking his door, he turned to sit on his bed, when he noticed Castiel's small, gray cat curled up on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sighed, starting to cry again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This was going to be a long night./p 


End file.
